


Where's RAD's Spirit?

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me MC Adventures [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drinking, Hanging Out, Movie Night, Other, Post-Break Up, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: After the captain of RAD's cheer team breaks up with her boyfriend, her friends do their best to make her feel better.
Series: Obey Me MC Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Where's RAD's Spirit?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece features my friends MCs Dej'A and Desree. This is a stand-alone fic and does not tie into any of the other fics I have here or on Wattpad.

“I can’t wait until practice finishes!” Alicia spun on her heels and dropped down on the bleachers, cracking open a cold bottle of water. “I’m not getting any better at splits, but at least everyone else is. Maybe no one will notice.”

“Dej’A notices, and she’s not going to stop until you learn how to execute a proper split.” Desree smiled and took the water bottle from her friend, waterfalling a swig before handing it back to her. The cheer team had been at it all day for the upcoming pep rally, and most of the team gathered their things to go home. How did a group of humans managed to climb the ranks on the team so fast? No one knew. Maybe it was favoritism, two of them were dating the captains of the Fangol and Futbol teams. The other one constantly rubbed elbows with the prince, it was annoying, being bossed around by three humans, but everyone knew better than to speak up. 

Desree dug around in her bag and offered Alicia a black scrunchy. “Your hair’s been getting in your face all day too. Where’s all your hair ties?”

“Belphie keeps swiping them when I’m sleeping.” Alicia waved her friend off with a smile. “I don’t need it though. Practice is almost over, and Barbatos likes it when my hair looks a little wild.”

“What makes you think practice is almost over?”

“Everyone’s going home?” Alicia nodded to the group of demons and witches who were walking off the field. “Barb’s gonna be here any minute. We finally got to plan a date night.”

“Sis...You need to cancel that.”

“What? Why? What happened?”

“Did you not check ShriekChat?” Dread settled into Alicia’s stomach and she quickly pulled out her D3. She clicked on Dej’A’s profile and saw bombarded with break up quotes, strong independent woman sayings, and sexy selfies of their friend trying to prove how good she was. 

“Bruh, no. What happened?”

“I don’t know, but you better call Barbatos and let him know y’all need to rain check.” 

“We can’t rain check. Diavolo keeps him so busy, this is his only night off this week.” A pout graced the girl’s face. “I’m gonna murder Lucifer.”

“And Dej’A will murder you.” Desree laughed and got up. “I already told Mammon we had a change of plans. We need to be there for Dej’A.” 

“This better be drastic.” The sound of footsteps gently hit their ears. The blue-haired cheer captain took prideful strides across the field, her eyes swept the area. Everyone was leaving, fine. She didn’t need to drag practice out any longer than it already was. Her eyes settled on her fellow humans, and she smiled the same confident smile she always held. 

“We should have a movie night. Just the three of us.” Dej’A plopped down between Desree and Alicia and took out her phone. “We can order food from Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Are you okay, D?” Alicia raised an eyebrow and gently reached out to touch Dej’A’s face, running a thumb across the girl’s tear-stained cheek. “You want to talk?”

“Talk about what? I’m fine.” Dej’A swatted Alicia’s hand away and the three found themselves looking at a familiar green-haired butler. Dej’A turned her attention to Alicia, who’s eyes lit up like the stars when they settled on him. 

“I hope I’m not too late little bird. I had loose ends to tie up.” Barbatos held out a bouquet of blue flowers, and for a second, Alicia forgot what was going on. She got up and took the flowers happily, smiling when he leaned down to peck her cheek. The girl took one whiff from the flowers and sighed. 

“You’re not too late...We actually need to reschedule.” Alicia held the flowers close to her body, biting her lip when she saw the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes, which didn’t make the smile that remained on his face. “I forgot I made plans with my friends...I’m so sorry.” 

“Nonsense, your commitments are very important.” He smirked and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, moving a hand behind her back. “You’ll just make it up to me tomorrow before class in my room.”

A blush crawled over Alicia’s face and she nodded. “S...Sure.” She watched Barbatos wave her friends off and leave the field. She turned her attention to her friends, Desree looking at her with disappointment while Dej’A had tears in her eyes. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just found out. What happened?” She dropped the flowers and rushed back to her place at Dej’A’s side. “What did he do?”

Dej’A sniffled a bit and ran her wrist under her eyes to keep from ruining her make up. “I went to his study after class to see if he wanted to go to Ristorante Six like usual, and he snapped at me as if I was some lower level demon.” 

“Excuse me?” Alicia rubbed Dej’A’s back while the girl did her best to refrain from crying. “Okay, before I get to work on cursing, is that everything?”

“Yeah. He just said ‘Not now Dej’A!’ like I was Mammon or something. How dare he call me that.”

“Your name?”

“My name is baby! Beloved! My love, who the fuck is Dej’A?” She rested her head on Alicia’s chest, and the girl wrapped her arms around her distressed friend. Alicia looked at Des, who was holding up a lighter. 

“No Des.” She quietly mouthed. “It’s okay Dej’A. We got you. We’re gonna watch movies and order junk food and just chill for tonight. We’ll deal with Lucifer later...Maybe put hotfoot powder on your doorway to keep him out.”

“I mean, we could also burn his favorite jacket.”

“Not his jacket! I love his jacket.” Dej’A took a deep breath and sat up with a smile. “Great, it’s settled. We’ll have a movie night, just the three of us.” 

After a short trip to the grocery store, the girls were back in the House of Lamentation. Alicia and Des were in the kitchen while Dej’A was arranging pillows and snacks in the attic so they could all be comfortable. While Alicia baked cookies, Des was preoccupied with mixing drinks. 

“How much juice should go in this tub? Half the bottle?”

“The whole bottle. We have class in the morning and now I have an early morning appointment.” Alicia slid the baking sheet in the oven and heard the sound of heavy footsteps walk into the room. 

“It smells really good in here,” Beelzebub said with a bright grin, sniffing the humans in the room. “You smell like cookies.”

“We’re baking cookies, and before you ask, we don’t have enough to share.” Alicia laughed when Beelzebub pulled her in his arms, looking at her with sad, pouting eyes. “You can have the bowl though.”

“He can have some cookies, ‘Licia. Look at his face.” 

“If he has cookies, he can’t lick the bowl.”

“Then I’ll take the bowl,” Belphie said, walking in a few minutes after his twin. He grabbed the bowl before anyone could protest. 

“No!” Alicia reached over Beel’s shoulder the best she could, and Belphie held the bowl out of reach. “You’re just gonna give it to him.”

“Stop being a grandma. Consider it payment for kicking me out of my napping place for your pathetic human party.” 

“You only think it’s pathetic because you weren’t invited,” Desree smirked with Belphie growled at her. “Do it, you won’t.”

“Don’t test me.” Belphie rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen with the bowl in hand. Beelzebub put Alicia down and smiled. “So what movie are you guys watching? Why can’t I come?”

“Dej’A’s surprising us, and because it’s a no boys party. Sorry, hun.” Alicia looked down in the oven’s window, musing if the cookies should be soft-baked or not. “She just needs her girlfriends right now.”

“But the best thing any human could do for heartache let to me be in their presence. No one stays mad when I’m around!” Alicia sighed when she heard that voice. Desree squealed when Mammon picked her up in his arms and buried his face in her neck. “See?” He said, his voice muffled against his human’s skin. 

“She’s always happy to see you.” Alicia didn’t take her eyes off the oven. “And the answer is still no. No boys, we’ll be too busy talking about girly things and shit.” 

“Then let me join!” Anxiety sparked at Alicia’s core. Too many people in the kitchen...

Asmo bounced happily in the kitchen and hummed as he reached out to twist up Alicia’s hair. “I can happily assist with the beauty care portion of the evening.” The girl swatted his hand away and Mammon scoffed. 

“If he’s coming, I’m coming. It’s not a party without the Great Mammon.”

“None of y’all are coming, that’s it! Now there’s too many people in the kitchen. Beel, I’ll drop the cookies off on my way upstairs. Mammon, bye. Asmo, bye. Bye guys.” 

“Fine, I’m taking Des with me then.” Mammon threw the tiny girl over his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. 

“Wait I-” Alicia watched him walk out and she sighed. “Need her.” She found herself looking at a confused pair of demon brothers and she ran her hand through her hair. “Sorry...I can’t function in a kitchen with too many people.”

“It’s fine, did you want help carrying the stuff upstairs?” Beelzebub smiled at her softly and Asmo grabbed the oven mitts, handing them to her. 

“They’re about to burn.”  
“Shit, thanks.” Alicia took the cookies out of the oven and sighed in relief. They were the perfect golden brown she was going for, but another few seconds and they would’ve been wasted. She cooled off the cookies and grabbed the bottle of vodka. 

“I can mix the drink for you.” Asmo offered, only to stop when the girl poured herself half a cup and down it like water. “That’s not wine...”

“I know.” Alicia dumbed the rest of the vodka in the tub and mixed in the juice. “Beel, thank you for the offer. I promise I’ll pay you properly tomorrow when I come back from seeing Barbatos. Asmo...I can plan another movie night for the four of us, but right now Dej’A really just wants me and Des. You’re okay with that, right?”

“Of course sweetie. But be prepared, our night will include hair dye.”

“Come near me with that shit and I’ll break your wrist.” Alicia smiled and carried everything back to the room with Beelzebub’s help. She was glad to see Des made her way back to the attic, and Beel simply put the tub on the floor, grabbed his handful of cookies, and left the girls to the room. 

Dej’A smiled brightly and ran a plastic cup through the tub of juice. “Come on, the movie’s starting.” Alicia smiled and took a seat behind her friends, humming as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn. While the movie played, they talked about all the possible curses they could put on Lucifer, Dej’A advocated for lesser ones that would serve more as an annoyance, while Desree pushed for burning something. She wanted to see flames. 

After the movie was over, and when the girls had finished half of their jungle juice, Dej’A hummed as she happily redid the buns on top of Desree’s head. “You know what? Fuck Lucifer. Who needs him? I’m pretty, I could get Diavolo if I wanted to.”

“You should. That’ll probably crush him.” Alicia giggled and laid on the pile of pillows. She yawned and reached out for another cookie. “Turn em’ into your right-hand man too.”

“You think Diavolo would make him watch?” Des asked happily. Dej’A rolled her eyes and smirked.  
“He wouldn’t be able to take the sight.” There was a knock at the door, and Des grabbed a throw pillow. 

“Go away! No boys allowed!” 

“This is my house.” Lucifer opened the door and closed his eyes when the pillow hit him in the face. He smiled at the girl and Des shrunk into Dej’A’s arms. 

“Help.”

“Get out, Lucifer,” Dej’A emphasized his name and crossed his arms. “We’re having a good time and you’re killing the mood.”

“I saw ShriekChat. Why am I the last to know that we broke up?” Walking across the room, Lucifer looked down at his girlfriend with a playful pout. He reached out and cupped her cheeks, smiling at the beautiful eyes he fell for when their pact was made. He ran his gloved thumb across her cheek and smirked. “You’re mine, remember?”

“I’m sorry, Dej’A doesn’t belong to anyone.” The girl swatted his hand away from her, and her breath caught in her throat when he grabbed her wrist. “You yelled at me.”

“You interrupted a very important train of thought I was having, and I planned on seeing you this evening for your punishment...but it seems as though I need to remind you that you belong to me.” Without giving her a second to consider his offer, he picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. He firmly smacked her ass and smiled when she laughed. “Ladies, please enjoy the rest of your evening. Sorry for cutting this event short.” He walked out of the room with his lover, Dej’A waved happily as she disappeared down the stairs. 

Desree and Alicia stared at the door for a moment, not so much shocked that she took him back so easily, just at how he did it. Desree smiled and scrambled to her feet. “Gotta go see Mammon! Bye!” She took off down the stairs, leaving Alicia in the room by herself. 

With a small laugh, she finished off the last of the juice. She wrapped up the last of the cookies to give to Beelzebub later and cleaned up the mess they made so Belphie wouldn’t kill her. Once everything was clean and in order, she grabbed her D3 and her housecoat. 

Me: Be at the front door of the Demon King’s castle in 15 minutes. I’m moving up our appointment.


End file.
